Ruby Hale
|-|Hydra Assassin= |-|Destroyer of Worlds= Summary Ruby Hale was the daughter of General Hale who had been genetically engineered by HYDRA's leader Daniel Whitehall as he had hoped to create the perfect leader for the organization. Ruby's own lifelong obsession with becoming infused with their Gravitonium by using the Particle Infusion Chamber with Project Destroyer of Worlds led to her to pushing her body to physical perfection in order to gain the approval of her mother. When nothing Ruby did was seemingly good enough, she had then developed a hatred for Quake, whom she viewed as her competitor and the one she needed to destroy to be seen as good enough. Ruby's frustration eventually led her to joining sides with Werner von Strucker to betray her mother and steal the Gravitonium for herself. However, upon being infused with the Gravitonium, Ruby's body had reacted violently, giving her power while causing her incredible pain. Ruby's rampage was stopped when Yo-Yo Rodriguez killed her in revenge for Ruby previously slicing off both of her arms during an ambush. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-A, far higher with powers Name: Ruby Hale, Destroyer of Worlds, Ninja Daughter Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gender: Female Age: 18 at the time of her death Classification: Genetically engineered Hydra assassin | Living weapon of mass destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Teleportation (via device) | Gravity Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stalemated Daisy Johnson in combat, forcing Daisy to use her powers to defeat her. Sliced off Yo-Yo Rodriguez' arms. Briefly overpowered Carl Creel, an enhanced individual) | Multi-City Block level, far higher with powers (Threatened to crush Daisy Johnson. Is considered a living weapon of mass destruction) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Much faster than Daisy in combat. Sliced off Yo-Yo's arms even when she was in super speed. Dodged Daisy's shockwaves at a close range) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can lift up and swing heavy gym equipment with one hand. Comparable to more skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who can snap necks) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Sma Building level (Took hits from Carl Creel's metal arm. Withstood a shockwave from Daisy) | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High | Below Average. Gravitonium causes pain in her Range: Extended melee range. Dozens of metres with powers Standard Equipment: Battle armor, Chakram, Teleporter Intelligence: Above Average. Is a skilled combatant and spy for her age. Master of deduction and seduction Weaknesses: None notable | Gravitonium causes pain in her Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gravity Manipulation: After being infused with eight percent of the Gravitonium mass in HYDRA's possession, Ruby gained the power to control gravity. She was able to levitate, throw tables, hold Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to the wall high above the ground, choke Daisy Johnson, and even accidentally crush the head of Werner von Strucker, all without physical contact. Due to the short period in which she possessed the powers, she barely had a hold of it and accidentally murdered Strucker as a result whilst also causing random destruction. Upon her death the Gravitonium infused in her cells was violently expelled in a massive explosion. * Expert Martial Artist: Ruby possessed high levels of combat skill, shown to have taken down two HYDRA students at once during a training match. She was able to temporarily overpower Carl Creel, an enhanced individual. Ruby was also able to defend herself against trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson, but Johnson was able to outmatch her due to her Inhuman powers. As her mother's assassin, Ruby was able to wield her Ring Blades with skill, predicting where Yo-Yo Rodriguez would be while using her speed, effectively cutting off her arms with extreme precision. She was also able to use her Ring Blades for close-quarters combat, such as when she fought Daisy Johnson. Key: Base | 8% Gravitonium infused Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8